Tainted
by baby bunnie
Summary: She looked into his eyes again and saw no hesitation as he bent down, silvery threads draping across them both. "Aishiteru," he whispers, and their lips touch. IxK [COMPLETE- it really is complete now. :D]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Tainted

Prologue

__

She was covered in blood. His blood. She screamed, screamed his name till her voice was hoarse and the only sound she could utter was but a whisper. She clutched at his lifeless body desperately, whispering words that might have consoled her raging heart. She had lost him, her one important thing in life.

No… she didn't. He was alive, but he was sleeping. It was what she told herself, and her body relaxed at the thought of his face in his sleep. A smile crept up her face and she gently placed him on her lap. Pushing his thick, white bangs back, she hastily tried to smear the blood on his cheeks away. She thought it made him look… dead. Shuddering at the thought, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and rocked his body back and forth. Everything was all right now. As soon as everything stops pounding in her ears and as soon as her heart stops feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest… everything would be okay, and they would be together again. It would be another mainstream day, a day where they yell at each other for every little thing even though they had admitted their feelings for each other. Old habits don't die, she supposed. They just don't.

"Are you willing to do this? You will have a little more than a month, which supports two transformations- one human, one hanyou. Within that time, you can either complete the task, or prepare for havoc."

"Hurry up, old lady. I don't have the time for this."

"Rash decisions will do you no good. However, the spell is ready. You must walk through the portal over there and be ready for your transformation. You will not be able to speak nor will you be able to return until you have completed your task. One last chance. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

A white-haired child looking no more than eight years of age among the field of pink and purple shades and hues, the fragrance of flowers over-powering his sensitive nose. The strange looking ears atop his head twitched as his golden eyes flickered at a movement in front of him. It was a human, quite tall too.

With straight ivory hair and gentle eyes, the young girl frowned down upon the little boy. Who was he, and what was he doing in her mom's garden? She didn't understand why anyone would want to be in her mom's garden. The smell of flowers was a bit too strong to her. Most of her friends thought so too.

The boy stuck out his lower lip and twitched as the human's hands came upon his shoulders. Ugh.

The girl cocked an eyebrow at the strange reaction of her hand upon him. Weird.

He took her hand slowly as they walk back to the house together, soft smiles lighting their faces.

Comments? Love you guys! And since this is really, really short… I'll post Chapter One within 3-4 days. :) Just to make one thing clear… I did not copy this fic from someone else. I wrote this fic in the first place and simply posted it under another account. I decided to switch to this one, so bear with me. :]


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Tainted

Chapter One

A loud clang had Kagome jumping out of bed and sprawling face first on the hard wooden floor. Groaning, she rubbed the side of her arm where she slammed down first and sighed. She flung her long, black hair back and stood, throwing a weary glance at the small figure standing in the corner of her room.

With soft, thin strands of silver-white hair and two dog-like ears poking out among the mast of messy locks, the young boy was quite the character. He stared at her with amber-gold eyes and a sheepish smile on his face. Small hands were clasped together tightly as he bent down to pick up the little gold alarm clock, which Kagome took as her wake-up call every morning. The metal on the side was a bit scratched up, but no further damage was done.

Kagome shook her head helplessly and tried to smile, but to no avail. Walking over, she took the alarm clock from the boy's hand and placed in on her desk, pressing it down firmly before turning to the one who had dropped it in the first place. He cracked a nervous grin at her and scooted to the left, jumping on the bed. Kagome stared after him in shock. The boy crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and jumping on the bed once again, making the both of them bounce up and down. A sense of déjà vu flooded her senses and she gasped softly, overwhelmed by the sudden loneliness that seemed to settle in her heart.

She had had these episodes pretty often since the boy had arrived only a few days ago. He had appeared, somehow, in the back of her house, trying to make way through the extreme dangers of pink and purple periwinkles, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The sight of him brought on her first wave of lost memories and she had to stumble back on mental impact. The boy had not noticed her, however, until she herself made way through the hordes of pink and purple hues to where the boy had progressed. He had then looked up at her, startled to see someone in front of him. Kagome had been a bit taken aback at the sight of the strange looking ears upon his head. She had tugged at them to see if they were some sort of child's toy, but it had resulted in a couple of ear-shattering yells that deafened her for at least a minute. It took her awhile to piece everything together, finally realizing that they were real, and if you pulled on them, they would hurt.

Kagome had asked him where he was from and why he was here but he had not answered. He had only pointed to his ears and imitated a dog's bark, then tugging on her hand and urging her to say something. She had ended up with the strange conclusion that his name was Inu-Yasha. She spoke the name out loud and got a happy response in return. The boy had nodded so fast that she was afraid he was going to get a concussion. She had started calling him Inu-Yasha from then on, but he never talked, only stared at her often with his big, golden eyes. Her mom never questioned her, or the boy, as if secretly understanding what Kagome didn't. Kagome didn't say anything about it either but simply dug out her old sleeping bag from her closet and set it on the ground beside her bed. She had discussed it with her mother that night and they had both silently agreed that there was an urgent need to keep the boy with them, even though neither knew why. Inu-Yasha had stayed with them then, often straying out into the woods by himself and climbing up on a tree, enjoying his high view of the woods from above while Kagome was slaving over her schoolwork.

There was a tug on Kagome's hand and she snapped, finding herself staring into yellow-gold orbs that pulled her in. She shook her head and got up, sliding off her bed. "I'm going down to find something to eat. You want some?" She started walking towards the door, glancing back at Inu-Yasha for an expected answer. The boy simply shook his head and continued bouncing on the bed. Kagome shrugged and skipped down the steps, pondering about what to do with a perfectly good Saturday. She could call a group of friends and hang out at the mall… or she could take Inu-Yasha and allow him to lead her to the woods. She decided on the latter and proceeded to retrieve the Doritos off the high shelf where her little brother, Souta, couldn't reach. Someone's got to protect the food in this house.

* * *

Kagome trailed nosily behind the small human-like child, watching him prance around, as if enjoying his special time in the woods. She had to admit, it was refreshing to be here; watching the clouds edge forward slowly above her, relaxing as a small breeze blew her hair back now and then. A small crack sounded in the distance and she glanced over, spying Inu-Yasha hopping up an old oak tree. She laughed softly and tromped through the exotic colors of autumn leaves, finally coming to a stop at the base of the trunk. Bending down, she swiped away the leaves surrounding the trunk and sat down, closing her eyes.

She had always thought that Inu-Yasha was an interesting child. He did not speak, yet she understood how he felt. It seemed that he spoke through his eyes, and only she could understand what those golden disks were saying. He was like a dog, she supposed. Hence the name? His presence always shrouded her, like a protection, even if he wasn't there. Kagome just knew that if he was there, she would be safe, and no harm could come of her. But her mind insisted on being logical and continuously probed her about her "safe" feelings when Inu-Yasha was around. How was it possible that he could protect her when he's a mere child? Her mind kept asking her. _I wonder if he really is…_ Kagome chuckled to herself at the thought of Inu-Yasha suddenly shooting up to her size and protecting her from a giant caterpillar. She shook her head. How ridiculous…

A human shadow befell her and her head shot up, only to find a young girl standing in front of her. Kagome smiled nervously at her and muttered a "hi", then quickly got up and straightened her shirt, dusting the leaves off. There was no response from the girl; in fact, she hadn't even heard her coming. Kagome glanced warily at her, noting her purple kimono and long, black hair. Why was she wearing a kimono on a Saturday? There was something else about the girl that puzzled her. She had what seemed like a giant boomerang slung across her back and was staring steadily at her. Kagome gave a start when she heard a thump beside her, calming down only when she realized it was Inu-Yasha. Her eyes darted towards him, surprised to find a look of recognition on his face. He nodded curtly to her and cocked his head to one side.

The girl smiled. "Nice to see you again, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. This girl obviously knew the child. She wondered if she was his mother. It seemed unlikely though, for the girl was quite young of age. In fact, she seemed as if she was Kagome's age, around seventeen or eighteen. She cleared her throat and caught the girl's attention. A flush crept up her cheeks and she stammered, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

She got no response but only looked at Inu-Yasha. He shook his head deftly and frowned. The girl sighed softly and looked back at Kagome. "My name is Sango. I see Inu-Yasha hasn't done much progress, has he?"

Kagome took a step back as another wave of feelings overcame her. Sango took a step forward to steady her, holding her by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…"

"No, no, it's all right, really." Kagome tried to smile. "I've been doing that a lot lately." She trailed off.

The girl chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kagome giggled with her.

"No, it's nothing." Sango looked once again at Kagome and Inu-Yasha, then shrugged nonchalantly, earning herself a glare from the white-haired boy.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kagome probed, interested in the strange relationship between Sango and Inu-Yasha.

"I wouldn't really say that." She shot daggers at Inu-Yasha, who whimpered and clutched Kagome's hand. "It's not like you have that much time, hanyou. When are you going to get to work?"

There was a grunt from Inu-Yasha and he detached himself from Kagome's hand, hopping once again up the tree.

Kagome looked at the scene silently, lips parted in wonder. She didn't understand what Sango was talking about, but she felt as if she'd known Sango for a long time, so she supposed she could open up to her a bit, couldn't she? Of course, she supposed. Once again, Sango started talking, "I should go now, Kagome. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Of course! It's great talking to you, he never talks." She pointed up the tree where they could see his arm dangling through the leaves.

There was only a laugh from Sango and when Kagome turned around, she had disappeared. She sighed and realized she had forgotten to ask her something. How did she know her name? It seemed like Kagome wasn't the only one who could understand how Inu-Yasha talks. Sango understood it as well. "Talk about a strange encounter in the woods. It's lucky I didn't meet aliens." She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the leaves. She didn't remember when she fell asleep, didn't even know that she had, but was rudely awakened by a jab in her left ear. Kagome snapped up, eyes wide, clutching her ear in agony. Whirling around, she jabbed a finger at the young boy who was standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, trying to stab my god forsaken ear?!" She panted as his ears twitched at the echo that was sounding throughout the woods. Scattered sounds of wings and feathers sounded behind them and Kagome chuckled inwardly. Her voice never ceased to amaze her.

There was only a shrug from Inu-Yasha, and his ears twitched again. Turning around slowly, he started strolling back, dry leaves crunching beneath his feet.

"Wait a minute…" Kagome stared at his ears. "What did Sango call you? A hanyou?"

He stopped dead and stiffened, not uttering a sound.

"Isn't a hanyou… like… a half demon?" She tried to stare holes through his back. There was another moment of silence and twitching of ears, then a curt nod from the child.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "So what are you… a dog demon that's a half demon, which means you're a hybrid, which means one of your parents wasn't a demon, which makes them a human, which- mmph!" Stumbling backwards from the force Inu-Yasha exerted on her, she fell against the tree. "You just wait till I catch you, you little- little… THING!"

Only a snicker was heard as the child hanyou disappeared among the trees, apparently scuttling back to her house.

Comments? Love you guys! I want to know how I'm doing, so please leave a review. I don't tolerate flames… suggestions are always welcome though. :D


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

****

Flashback: _"You just wait till I catch you, you little- little… THING!"_

Only a snicker was heard as the child hanyou disappeared among the trees, apparently scuttling back to her house.

Tainted

Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. Trapped in the woods at- what was it? She glanced at her glow-in-the-dark watch. 9:30p.m. It was dark, it was cold, and it was creepy. She shivered as a flurry of wings sounded behind her. Even the birds were going to sleep. She sighed inwardly, not daring to make any noise despite her usual, loud self. How could Inu-Yasha abandon her? Most important of all, how could he not come searching for her? She stretched an arm out in front of her and wiggled her fingers, trying to make out a dim shape or line that might be her hand. Her vision failed her for she did not spy anything. Great… now she was going blind too. Her instinct had her look up in the sky, trying to spy even a trace of the bright, round object that usually hung lazily over the night world. _There's my reason…_ She thought. _New moon._

Turning around, Kagome felt and stumbled her way back to the tree she had fell asleep under before, hoping she hadn't wandered very far from it. The roughness of the bark somewhat calmed her when she came upon it; it at least made her feel safer knowing that she was going to stay in one place. Kagome had never thought the woods could be so dark at night, she had always thought that you could see everything as soon as your eyes adjusted to the dark. Obviously, her hypothesis was wrong. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she whimpered softly, a loud sound in comparison to the silence around her. She wished desperately for crickets or frogs to make sound. What kind of forest was this silent? It wasn't normal. Or so she thought.

Leaves crackled near her and a soft whoosh reached her ears from around the trees. Well… the invisible trees. Kagome suddenly had an urge to have a cat's vision, or some kind of nocturnal creature. Bats, maybe, would be fine. Or perhaps an owl…

The crackling sound started again, this time nearer. Kagome stiffened, holding her breath. Her heart was pounding ferociously in her chest and her head was getting woozy from lack of air. Something stirred beside her and Kagome snapped out of her daze, jumping up and leaning heavily against the faithful tree. A deep, rich laughter filled her ears and she shuddered ever so slightly, drinking in the extreme familiarity of the noise. There was no echo.

"I found you…" She gasped as someone pressed her against the tree, soft lips covering her own. She kissed them back slowly, not daring to breathe. She could see something now… slowly… almost cautiously, she studied the man in front who had just kissed her. Long, silky ebony hair framed his face and curious brown eyes peered into her own. A frown etched Kagome's faced as the churning feeling burned inside her once again. Eyelashes brushed against her cheeks as a feeling of déjà vu drowned her. A flash, and then another… that was her first kiss… or was it?

* * *

She was pushed against a willow tree, peering back into golden eyes that scanned her frail form briefly. A shiver shook his figure as he took a deep breath… she wondered what he was thinking. Her arms were pinned beside her and she shuffled slightly. Gingerly, he lifted a clawed hand to her face, stroking her cheeks slowly, as if afraid she would disappear if he moved too fast. She looked into his eyes again and saw no hesitation as he bent down, silvery threads draping across them both.

"Aishiteru," he whispers, and their lips touch.

* * *

Kagome screamed and clutched at her head, pushing and clawing at whatever was in her way. Her head hurt so much… she wanted out… she wanted to go back to her warm bed and snuggle down under her covers and sleep. She wanted to sleep so bad…

Darkness engulfed her completely as the mossy ground rushed up to meet her.

Kagome was dimly aware of someone catching her before the ground came in contact. She sighed softly as strong arms held her tightly. A cold breeze blew past and she shivered unconsciously, snuggling into the embrace. Her bed may be softer, but this wasn't bad as well… in fact, she kind of… _liked_ it.

* * *

I sigh and look at her sleeping form. I only had but 12 hours like this, then another last transformation. That was it. Kagome annoys the hell out of me when she treats me like a child… but how else would she treat me? After all, I look like one. There were times when I was tempted to snap a remark at her- no, probably an insult. There were times when I wanted the old days back, the days when we used to trade insults with each other… they never ended, really. Not even after our first kiss. First kiss… that struck a nerve. 

Lifting a finger, I stroke her cheeks, slowly breathing in her scent. The smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla fill my nostrils and I sigh. Even after five years she still hadn't changed. It wasn't that long of a time period to me, but I suppose it is to humans.

What am I getting to now? That thought kept repeating itself, probing my mind to wake up.

I'm half-human and I despised that fact until Kagome came along. It isn't that bad now that you think about it. My mind is wandering back to the past. She didn't remember anything, obviously. I finally admit to myself that the old lady was right. By the way she had screamed in the woods when I kissed her… she had probably evaded all thoughts and memories to ease the pain.

The pain of seeing my death.

I was scared too… scared when tears of blood flowed down her cheeks continuously and she mumbled incoherent words feverishly, stroking my hair and pushing my bangs back. I was semi-conscious, but she didn't seem to know it. I figured dimly that she thought I was dead; I probably looked it. It was pretty ragged…

I turn and close my eyes.

I had found it ironic despite myself when I found out I was falling in love with a human, someone _other_ than Kikyou at that. It shocked me to no end and had me frequently wandering the woods on those sleepless nights. I still haven't got over the shock entirely. I doubt I ever will. I still feared the constant changes in my life… I mean, I had ended up in this form of a child just to complete a single task and to get Kagome back. Yeah, she belongs to me.

I didn't regret having taken on the body of a child to find Kagome and aid her quest for her lost memories. I make it sound so noble, but really, I'm just leaving clues and hints along the way. It didn't matter to me, as long as I could be with Kagome… but she wouldn't know that. How could she understand if I spoke one random day and told her I loved her, and that I was a couple hundred years old and had died just a little over five years ago? Oh wait… I forgot to tell you that you loved me back. She'd think I'd gone insane.

Except for Sango… As if I did not hate this body enough, she had to emphasize the fact. I tried to produce a child-like innocence and clung to Kagome's hand without thinking. She electrocuted me. I wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like a spark of electricity running down my spine. Of course, I then scrambled up the tree to hide and listen to their conversation.

It scared me, for the second time in my life, when she didn't follow me. The sun had set and I felt myself change, just like the other times. I felt stronger, even though I was human. I went out to find her since it was getting dark, hoping that nothing bad had happened. I found her, just like I always do and I try to surprise her. I realize pieces of the past were coming back to her slowly when she screamed. I realize that it won't be long before my secret is revealed. There were good parts to it too, I supposed. It will definitely aid me in my task.

"You can't protect your women, can you, little brother?"

That sentence kept repeating itself over in my mind. Albeit the fact that Sesshoumaru had said it, I still took it to heart. It was true. I had lost Kikyou to Naraku and now Kagome to him as well. Well, almost. What has happened to me? I couldn't answer my own question. Kagome stirs beside me and I look up. I think she was waking up. Glancing back out her window, I notice the dark sky. I had learned how to tell the time in Kagome's world and depended on her "clock" often. It said, right now, 12:00a.m. I didn't know I had been thinking that long. She turned on her side and faced me. A wave of serenity washes over me as I study the curves of her face closely. She sighed in her sleep and murmured one word that set my skin on fire. Well, a name actually… _my_ name.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a world of darkness. She was either stupid to think that her eyes are open when they were actually closed, or she had gone blind. Things got better when dim lines and fuzzy shapes appeared from the darkness. Someone was sitting on her bed. She frowned. Was it her mother? No… her mother isn't that tall… 

"Inu-Yasha…"

The shape straightened sharply. Why the heck did she just say that? It couldn't be the little boy… he was a _little_ boy! She kept silent, waiting for her eyes to adjust more to the darkness so she can see the person more clearly. The person moved faster than her eyes' adaptation skills and placed his head against hers in an instant too fast for her mind to follow. A shaky breath escaped his lips as Kagome held her breath. Bright lights exploded somewhere on the other side of the world and Kagome's mind emptied itself as she settled herself in the kiss. It felt strangely familiar… her arms wound itself around his neck and her fingers automatically proceeded to toy with his hair. Long black hair… Kagome pushed him away, only to look into a pair of deep brown… Black hair, brown eyes. It sounded so, _so_ familiar. Yet she could not place it. A musty scent filled her nose and she took a deep breath, careful not to make any sound, as if fearing their fragile moment might be broken. The man's scent reminded her of something… back to the forest… the night… the kiss… the oak tree. No… the _willow_ tree… her eyes widened at the recollection. "You- mph!"

A hand shot over her mouth and muffled her words. She stiffened as her mystery visitor shook his head, then stroked her cheek softly. "Wake up, Kagome… stop dreaming." Then, he was gone. Kagome blinked slowly as her head pains returned. She wanted to sleep… her eyes shut her from the world.

Wow. =.=;; This is the first time in my four years of writing that I've ever felt like this. Just update and update and update. I guess I just want to get the fic over with. o.O Anyway, it is confusing isn't it? Everything clears up as you get furthur into the story. :] Hope you guys like.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

****

Flashback: _"Wake up, Kagome… stop dreaming." Then, he was gone. Kagome blinked slowly as her head pains returned. She wanted to sleep… her eyes shut her from the world._

Tainted

Chapter 3

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Boy, what a long night. She couldn't remember a thing… except for some weird dream where a weird guy kissed her. Oh well… it was only a dream… right?

"Wake up, Kagome… stop dreaming."

Was it real? She didn't think so. Even the dream told her to wake up. She chuckled at her own ignorance. Who cares about a dream? She giggled and shuffled into her bunny slippers. It was a nice day, after all. Why waste it? Yawning again, she shuffled her way to the restroom. An alarm from a clock rang to her right and she glanced over. Why in the world would Souta have his alarm on a Sunday? She sighed and rolled her eyes. Kids these days…

Kids… it reminded Kagome of Inu-Yasha, which in turn reminded her of the need to kill him for ditching her in the woods. Growling, she squeezed the tube of toothpaste, now forgotten, in her hand. Toothpaste surged out of the tube and plastered itself on the mirror. Colgate now blocked her reflection.

"Oh GREAT!" This was going to be a fantastic day.

* * *

Kagome tromped through the woods, enjoying the tranquil silence around her. It wasn't like the silence the night before, in fact, it was the exact opposite. The sun hadn't entirely risen yet. It was 7:30 but it was autumn. She loved the fall; the exotic shapes and colors of all sorts of leaves and plants excited her and always had her in a good mood.

She had a small suspicion that the white-haired boy was in the woods somewhere. He always was, after all. Gradually, Kagome came upon a clearing. Surrounding trees created a circle where droplets of dew shone in the wan light of dawn. Birds chirped from unseen havens as she looked up, peering at the light, pinkish sky. A movement occurred to her right and instinct had her hiding behind a nearby tree, keeping her actions as silent as possible. Kagome leaned heavily on the tree she was hiding behind and peered at the curious movement. She was struck with awe as a husky young man appeared among the trees, trudging in the mulch as if not noticing the wetness of dew that was seeping into the material of his clothe. A frown etched Kagome's faced as she cocked her head to one side. This man seemed so strangely familiar, but she could not place it. Why was she hiding anyway? Shrugging, she stepped out, making herself visible.

Almost immediately, the man whirled around, dark brown eyes locating her and locking itself on her frame. Kagome smiled nervously and waited for him to say something, but he was just staring at her strangely, as if not believing she was standing there. "Hello there." She smiled warmly at him, trying to overlook the fact that he kept throwing worried glances at the rising sun and back at her. There was no response from him, only the plain worry engraved on his face. _What a weird guy…_

Smiling, or attempting to, the man gestured to her, then to himself. He nodded and muttered a "hello", then indicated that he has to leave. He turned around then and hurried back wherever he came from, soon merging within the shadows of the trees.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. _O…kay…_

Well… even if she didn't find Inu-Yasha, she did meet someone interesting… _very_ interesting indeed. In fact, Kagome could have sworn that he had a hint of white in his hair when he apparently didn't when she first saw him… Kagome sighed. Now she was just being crazy. Who ever heard of growing white hair within a minute, if at all? The sun was going to do bad things to her if she stayed outside, fully exposed. Who cares about Inu-Yasha? He can find his own way, and then she could kill him. Working out Plan B in her head, Kagome happily strolled back to her house.

* * *

I watch silently from atop a tree. What the hell had she been doing there? I had almost been caught in the act, like a thief caught red-handed. I hope she had not noticed anything bizarre or peculiar about me. I really hope so. I dared not speak, fearing that she might know I was the same person from last night. From in her dreams… I had only implied with finger motions that I had to go, and I was in quite a hurry. She seemed to understand, and I couldn't help it when a "hello" slipped out of my mouth. I had mentally slapped myself, and boy, it hurt.

Speaking of last night, Kagome had terrified me when she screamed. It wasn't till I noticed the recognition in her eyes did I realize that she had probably recalled something from five years ago. I had felt the unfamiliar tingle that shot through my body as I watched her fall. Then I caught her and could finally breathe. Sweat had been trickling down my face as I held her close, breathing in her scent. Sprinting back to her house, I had jumped up to her window and entered through there. But I found myself bound afterwards, not able to leave… I knew I had to complete my task, no matter how painful it was to be for her. I snap a random branch above me and fiddled with the leaves.

I was back in my little-boy form, tugging awkwardly at my hair. Albeit the fact that it's silver-white, I still did not have my fangs or claws. At least I have my ears… I twitch them, as if testing if they work. But… why _wouldn't_ they work? They were ears, after all. Now I'm just being spastic. I sigh and watch quietly at Kagome's departing frame, now only but a dot in the distance. I want, so badly, to follow and just…

I find no way to finish that sentence; there is not a word in the world to describe how I feel right now. I wonder if Kagome is worried about the "annoying brat". He had, after all, been gone for a bit. My mind reminded me that she probably did not worry about me. Why would she? After all, I was just a boy who likes isolating himself in the woods. Scrambling down the tree, I punch it hard. A rustle sounded above me and I stand there, orange and red hues mixing together around me. I cannot think clearly. I scowl at the splintered bark of the oak and turn, lifting my short legs with difficulty, scampering like a lost puppy after Kagome's scent. Cherry blossoms and vanilla. I smile. She hadn't changed, had not changed at all.

Seriously you guys, if this story is confusing, don't read it. I've already said it, it starts out disorientated but ends with a single purpose, and you'll figure out the point soon enough. And I am _not_ trying to confuse you. Can I help it if some people understand it and others don't? If you are so confused, here's the one point in the story that I'm trying to bring out: Inuyasha has a task, which is bringing Kagome back to Sengoku Jidai. I thought I made that pretty clear, but I guess I'll have to go back and change that.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

****

Flashback_: I scowl at the splintered bark of the oak and turn, lifting my short legs with difficulty, scampering like a lost puppy after Kagome's scent. Cherry blossoms and vanilla. I smile. She hadn't changed, had not changed at all._

Tainted

Chapter 4

I have one more transformation left, a week left. Time had passed by so fast, and I haven't done anything, haven't made any move to even begin my task. Kagome has apparently pushed herself so far that she does not remember my death, or anything else about us. She does not seem to know who Sango is, and I guess that she does not know of Miroku or Shippou either. I huff. It's not like it was bad. It might be better if she forgot about the brat kitsune and the houshi. I scowl again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I smirk as I step inside the house, not aware of the fact that my dirty footprints followed me.

"There you are, you little brat!" I swear I must have jumped at least twenty feet into the air. I put on a mischievous grin and turn around, sticking my tongue at Kagome. I pause as my tongue collects the dust in the air. Kagome seemed a bit… angry… I smile nervously. In fact… her hair was sticking up in all directions and her eyes were red… I think… I flash a toothy smile in her direction and run, leaving behind a trail of muddy footprints. I can hear Kagome stomping after me in fury, muttering words under her breath. If only I can talk… I sigh and hop out the back door.

We continue our little chase out back, among the pinks and purples once again. This was getting stupid. I turn around and stick a hand out, halting her to a stop. "What?" she snaps at me.

I shake my head nothing. I still wish I could talk. I point to her, then back at me, indicating that we have to talk, in hopes of her forgetting about destroying poor little me. I think she understands when she sighs and shakes her head helplessly. Holding a hand out, she offers to talk back in the house. Cautiously, I took it. We wind our way through the flowers and back in the door. Kagome makes me go upstairs to clean off my feet. What am I? A little kid? I snarl and shoot daggers at her; I obey anyway. It surprises me how much control she has over me… the last time I remember, I was the one who had control over her. I roll my eyes. Who am I kidding? Kagome and her "sits" kept me busy. Busy in pain, that is. She had always had control. I mean… she still is now. I sigh and kick up invisible dust. I seem to be sighing a lot lately too.

I pull Kagome over and sit her on the most uncomfortable chair I could find, then sit myself on the bed. I laugh at her annoyed expression inwardly. This was fun…

I point at her, then gives her a look.

"What? You wanted to talk?"

I nod nervously and slide off the bed. Oh great. Now that she was here, what do I talk about? I chew on my lip and decide to play a little memory hunting. The faster I complete my task, the sooner I get her back. Walking over to her desk, I take the photo of her family when she was a child and makes a great deal of displaying it to her. I was sure she understands when she says, "Yeah that's me, when I was little." And then she looks at me and I give her another look. "Uh… memories as a kid?"

I nod excitedly and hold up five fingers, then I eliminate the last three fingers and the thumb. Now I have my index finger pointing upward, but that isn't my point. She understands once again when I look at the first word… and the last three… you have… memories?" her meaningfully. She counts the words she just said and explains my supposed game of twenty questions. "Take out the words?"

I nod again.

"Memories? What about memories?"

I spread my arms out and shake my head. Then I held up one finger again and look at her.

"One memory…"

I smile.

"What about a memory?"

I point to my ears and twitch them, then pointed to her shoelaces and my neck. It feels strange to not be wearing the accursed necklace, but I am trying to get Kagome to remember. "Uh…"

I don't think she understands… I repeat the gestures and give her a look. "Lace… neck… ears?" She looks at me strangely. I shake my head no. "Necklace!"

She understands! It was the only thing that is going through my head right then. "I don't get the ears part…"

I sigh and point to myself, then snarled like a dog. Pointing to my short nails, I look at her again. I've been looking at her a lot today…

"Something about you. That's it! What about you?"

I nod at the first part, then point to myself, repeating the necklace gestures. "You wear a necklace… huh?"

I nod again. Our conversations were always like this, but this was getting lame. We aren't progressing at all. Looking at her in the eye, I mouthed, "sit".

"Sit?"

I smile at her and nod again, glad that gravity isn't pulling me down this time.

"I still don't see the relation between sitting and necklaces…" She lifts and eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and pointed to myself, then at her mouth. I mouth, "sit" once again. I then proceeded to slam myself on the floor. She gasped softly at my actions.

"You _sit_ when I say sit?"

I sigh sadly and nod. She laughs and I look up. Her eyes are bright and amused. "So when I say sit, and you have a particular necklace on, you sit?"

I nod. Well… at least she understood the main concept of that part... I sit myself on the floor and relax, knowing Kagome is fully capable of understanding my body language. She gets up and walks out the door, fluffing up my hair and giving my ears a nice, nice rub. I grin like crazy. I like it when she rubs my ears. It feels very, very good…

She gives me a smile and I smile back. As she skipped down the stairs, I emit another sigh and plops on the bed. At least she understands that little part. Now I had to move on to more things… like my death and things like that. I had to make her remember what happened five years ago. I _had_ to.

I randomly wonder when I could kiss her again, and when she will start looking me as a full-grown demon. Or hanyou… whatever. I roll on my back and spread my arms out. I missed my tetsusaiga. I would normally kill myself for saying this, but I miss my fights with Sesshoumaru and chasing after Naraku and the Shikon. I miss the pathetic fights with Kouga and slapping Miroku on the head when he tried to make a move on women, or when he wanted to spy on Kagome and Sango at the hot springs. I actually missed throwing the brat kitsune back and forth… To put it all together, I want to go home. And I want the Kagome I knew with me.

I hop out the window when Kagome's frustrated growl reach my ears. I shrug and swing myself up onto the roof. At least I had managed to get her to forget about killing me for a minute. Too bad it was only a minute. I sigh and lay back, hands behind my head.

* * *

Kagome tore open her third bag of Doritos. Ranch, of course. Sighing, she munched on a chip. She had finally given up when the brat was nowhere to be found and settled to chewing on chips. She thought back to their weird conversation.

Inu-Yasha and necklaces… it reminded her of something, something that she could not grasp. It was just like those other times… she knew something, but she doesn't know it. Reaching in the bag, she grabbed another chip and tapped it against her lips. She knew this, she was sure. Just not right now.

Standing up, she grabbed the bag of chips and wandered out back, around the house to the old well. Leaning over the dusty edge, she peered cautiously down the well. Moss and weeds covered the dirt ground and had Kagome wondering about its age. How ancient was it? She rolled her eyes and bit on another chip. The well had always fascinated her for some reason. Turning, she strolled leisurely back to the house, finishing her bag of Doritos whilst walking.

The "talk" with the white-haired boy still had her in a semi-daze. She just couldn't get the peculiar feeling out of her mind… and the feeling told her that she had known this… she had known this… _before_.

When _was_ before? Kagome could not recall anything. It was as if a strange hole occupied her mind, and that hole probably could've told her what "before" was. A nostalgic scene popped into her head… it was exactly the same as what she saw that night in the woods when she was with the stranger. A stinging pain shot through her head and she gasped. Then another… and another…

"What the hell _do you think you're doing? You could've been killed!"_

"I don't believe you! Is this how you treat the people who have just supposedly saved your ass?!"

"I don't think I asked for your help."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"…"

"I win! So there, nah!"

"You're such a child."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not! Not, not, not, not!"

"Too, too, too, too, too, too, too."

"Ooh… I so do not have time for this!"

"Feh."

Another twinge of pain.

"The only reason you love me is because I look like Kikyou!"

"That's not true, how many times to I have to tell you this?"

"You don't have to tell me anything because I don't want to hear anything from you! All the words that come out of your mouth are lies! Lies and broken promises!"

"Shut up! You don't understand!"

"Well, neither do you! I hate you!"

"Kagome…"

The chair creaked as it turned over, seat facing the clean tile floor. The world was disappearing again… she hated this. What was happening to her? Spasms came after spasms, images came after images. Words and more words flooded her head as Kagome bit her lip, trying to contain her scream.

"Damn you… damn you for everything… I hate you. I hate you! I wish you could die!"

Small footsteps thumped down the stairs rapidly but Kagome couldn't hear. Everything was about images and pictures. Everything.

"No! Come back, come back! Come back… please… don't leave me…"

Small hands placed themselves on her shoulders and shook her hard. Kagome opened an eye and clutched at whatever was holding her. Everything was woozy and blurry… and everything inflicted pain on her. Everything…

"I'll always be here… always."

Darkness.

O.o I know, I know.. weird chapter, weird way of writing. I rarely write like this... must be the evilness of school. xX


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Flashback: _Small hands placed themselves on her shoulders and shook her hard. Kagome opened an eye and clutched at whatever was holding her. Everything was woozy and blurry… and everything inflicted pain on her. Everything…_

"I'll always be here… always."

There was only darkness.

Tainted

Chapter 5

It had happened again. Perhaps it has something to do with me. Ever since I arrived with my task, Kagome has seemed to be getting hurt one way or another. I feel surprised that I have not heard from Sesshoumaru yet.

I place my small hand on her bigger one and grasp it tightly. It seems to me that she is starting to recall more and more, despite the speed and amount she is remembering. I am pleased with this but am worried about her "status" whenever she seems to have a flashback. It was always pain, pain and more pain. Her face is always contorted with agony when she sees the past, and it's that part that scares me.

I put my head down beside her and lay my hand on her cheek, pushing stray strands of black threads behind her ear, revealing her peaceful face. I wonder what she was dreaming about, if she was at all. I decide that she was when a small frown etches her face and she turns on her side, mumbling incoherent words under her breath. Despite my sharp sense of hearing, I could not make out her mumble of words. Nor do I try to. It isn't important to me if I can understand her, I am quite sure, amazing speech. It is more important that I complete my task on time so I can return to my original form, and things don't look quite good right now. I am already falling behind, perhaps I have spent too much time leaving her adjust to my presence.

It at first occurred to me that perhaps my presence alone would trigger something and she would remember in a snap. Unfortunately, I had to push her to the edge to clutch on to the lingering past in her mind. Perhaps I have pushed her too far. I shake my head, telling myself not to think of these sorts of things for it irks me greatly that I am the source of Kagome's pain. No, I cannot say that to myself, I cannot admit it.

My eyes light up when Kagome finally opens her eyes and I quickly snatch back my hand, not wanting her to think about my action. I am supposed to be crude and curt… no… I could not talk at all. I am not forbidden to talk, it is just that simple fact of the matter. I could not talk even if I wanted to.

I reluctantly reach over and poke her in the arm, earning myself a glare and a weak slap on the shoulder. It did not hurt. I laugh at her futile attempt inwardly. Everything is still the same, Kagome is still not able to inflict pain on me even if she tried. I trot over to her desk and plop on her chair.

Her mouth opens and she speaks to me, "Why did you poke me? Why am I here? Where's my bag of Doritos? Did you finish it? Get of off my chair, you little brat!" Another round of slaps on the arm. I twitch and scratch my arm. She actually made me itch.

I watch silently as Kagome rolls her eyes, answering her own questions, "It's not like you're gonna talk, is it?" A sigh.

I simply shake my head, flashing her a toothy smile.

She groans and clutches her head. "What happened anyway?"

My eyes darken and I feel myself go into a serious mood. Taunting sentences flashed in my head, _Who says I can't be serious, you wench? Feh. _Of course, the girl did not hear me but simply went on to ramble about her own "problems" in her own little happy world.

I grab her hand and gave it a wring, smiling in satisfaction at the shriek that pierces my ears. Thank god no one else is home.

"You little jerk! What the hell was that for?"

I laugh silently, happy that I have found a new way to get Kagome's attention. I point at her and then her head, then at the picture of her childhood that stood on her desk. She seems to get it when her eyes light up, then dulled again as she winced and tapped her temple lightly. "Ow…"

I rush towards her, flinging the chair aside. "Kagome…" Her head snaps up and she stares at me with huge eyes. I stare back at her, eyes wide as well. I had just…

I had just spoke her name.

Freakishly short chapter, no? x.X Sorry, but I have to keep my grades up. Since it's a shot chap anyway, I'll update within the week, promise.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Flashback: _I rush towards her, flinging the chair aside. "Kagome…" Her head snaps up and she stares at me with huge eyes. I stare back at her, eyes wide as well. I had just… just…_

_I had just spoke her name._

Tainted

Chapter 6

Kagome's mouth parted slightly. _Did he just… talk?_ It was the only thought running through her mind at that moment. She watched silently as the young child flushes and whirls around, stomping down the stairs. She tried to call out but her voice was stuck in her throat. So he was capable of talking after all… She had always had a feeling, but she was astounded when he actually spoke. He spoke her name too… Kagome grinned feebly. Yay.

* * *

I run towards the well at the back of Kagome's house. I have to find out if it is possible for me to return to my time. If I could talk, then the spell may be broken. But… how? I have not yet completed my task. I did not understand this, but I have to find out. I have to.

I hop onto the edge of the well and peer down cautiously. Taking a deep breath, I jump, now knowing what to expect. The soft soil touches my feet and I groan. It does not work, which means the spell is not broken. Just as I had suspected a moment ago. I do not know how to face Kagome, after all, she will most likely bombard me with questions. I sigh and sit on the soft, moist earth. Perhaps I will stay here and hide until Kagome forgets again. I hit myself on the head. What am I thinking? I have a job to finish, and I was running short on time.

I start to wonder if I can really talk, or can I just say "Kagome"?

"Hey, Inu-Yasha."

I look up as a familiar shadow befell my tiny form. "Sango." Well. That answers my question. I could really talk again. I smirk at her surprised look.

"You… can… talk…"

"Feh." It feels good to be able to say things again. I smile.

"How? Your task… it is not complete, is it? You must finish it soon, I just came to remind you." I note the worry in her voice and made sure I did not show mine.

"I'll be fine." I assure her.

"I'm sure you will, but what about Kagome?" I watch in feigned interest as Sango perches herself precariously on the edge of the well, looking down at me, a frown plastering her features.

"She'll be fine too."

There was no reply as the two of us sat there, pondering about what is to happen next. "How is it possible for you to travel between the two worlds like this?"

"Kaede has managed to cast a temporary spell borrowing the tiniest fraction of the Shikon, enlarging the portal and enabling me to travel, informing both sides on the conditions. And speaking of conditions, they're not very good." I take on her frown and sigh.

"Then how is it that I am not able to travel back? AND, how is it possible for Kaede to borrow the Shikon's power when it's with Kagome?"

"You know the spell. It is cast in such a way that you cannot return until you accomplish your task. In other words, return to your original form and you will be able to return, with Kagome, of course. And as to how, that's just a stupid question. You can answer it yourself." A smirk places itself on her lips and I scowl. I don't particularly enjoy people talking about Kagome and I.

"And what if I am not able to do so?"

"Don't act dumb Inu-Yasha. You were told of the risks in this mission but you wanted to do it anyway. You have to finish it, or else the both of you will suffer. Besides, this is your problem too, not just Kagome's. Your reputation will be ruined if you don't whisk yourself back."

I growl at Sango blatantly, furious that she is able to find the real meaning of my speech. What she said is true, though. My reputation will be dead if I don't finish this assignment. "Where is the portal located?"

"That I cannot tell you. I'm sorry Inu-Yasha, but I've stayed here long enough. Make sure Kagome is all right and that no harm comes to her." Sango slides down from the edge and look at me with worried eyes. As if there isn't enough worry in this world.

"How could I possibly allow harm to come to Kagome?" I mutter to myself. Another question pops in my head and I jump out of the well, chasing after Sango. "Why do you say that no harm will come to Kagome?" My hypothesis was right, after all. Sango's reaction was just like I expected.

"Uh… her memories… might… uh… hurt her?" She groans and closes her eyes.

I smirk at her. "What is going on Sango?"

"Inu-Yasha…" She looks at me. "Look. Your deadline is not just because of you returning to your hanyou form. It is also because that the portal is not that strong. It consists of only the tiniest fraction of the Shikon's power, as I said. So… it is possible that, if the portal is kept open for too long, stronger beings might be able to penetrate the shield and enter this world in search of the Shikon. Inu-Yasha. You have one week left, believe it or not. Time does go by pretty fast…"

I stare at her, confused, as she jogs into the woods, the trees blocking her figure. I think about what she said and realize she was right. It has already been three months since I was first sent to Kagome's backyard. A soft breeze blows by and I sniff at the air. No Sango. She has entered the portal, wherever it is.

* * *

Kagome clenched her teeth, angry at the lack of Doritos in the house. She was hungry. And she demands that there be some Doritos in the house at this moment. She waited, humoring herself. No Doritos appeared. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was becoming insane. She secretly wondered where the white-haired child had gone. She hadn't seen him for almost an hour. Why would she care anyway… all she wanted to do was to talk to the child and probe him to talk again. Could he have had the ability to talk all this time and had just been humoring her to make her look stupid? She growled at the thought. It seemed unlikely… Kagome thought back to when he spoke. He seemed as surprised as she was, perhaps more. Then…

Kagome groaned. Nothing made sense to her. Now that she thought about it, the past couple of weeks of her life have been extremely strange. First she had met Inu-Yasha, then they had played twenty questions, then her head kept hurting and she kept ending up on her bed, and… and… oh yeah. Inu-Yasha talked for the first time. _And that girl from the woods…_ Kagome sprang up as the door banged open. She glared at Inu-Yasha until she noted the wild look on his face. "Kagome, I'm out of time!" He grabbed her wrist.

Two words escaped her mouth and her eyes glazed over, "You're dead…"

Silence…

Kagome shook her head and tore her hand away from Inu-Yasha's. "Oh… my… GOD! This is not funny!"

"I'll say." A dead stare in the eyes.

"You never told me you could talk, do you think it's funny to go around making people completely and utterly humiliated?! Huh? DO YOU?!" Kagome huffed, taking in big gulps of air.

"Feh."

"Feh…? FEH?! ARGH!" Kagome grabbed the young boy by his shirt and dragged him up the stairs, ignoring the yelps of butt-bumping on the hard, wooden steps.

Kagome threw Inu-Yasha on her bed and sat herself in her desk chair, swivelling for a good while until she was dizzy. "Okay. So. You can talk, and you better start answering my questions."

"Answer mine first."

Kagome scowled at the demand, "Fine."

"Don't move, you cannot move not matter what happens, got it?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Who said you were my boss?" She shuddered at the dead look Inu-Yasha sent her. "Okay…"

She watched silently as he got up and walked towards her. Kagome gasped when he climbed on her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, placing his lips firmly on hers.

I'm not evil! Haha, anyway... someone asked me if I was gonna write a happy ending or a sad ending... Heads up, it's going to be angsty. Sorry if you were expecting a happy ending. I'm thinking about a prequel to this fic, but that might not happen. v.v As for a sequel... well I'm really bad at those. If anyone has ideas, please send them my way. :)


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Flashback: _She watched silently as he got up and walked towards her. Kagome gasped when he climbed on her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, placing his lips firmly on hers._

Tainted

Chapter 7

"WAH!" Kagome shot up, knocking her chair backwards, slapping Inu-Yasha in the face repeatedly. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I can't believe you just…" She stomped her feet angrily and whirled around, practically sliding down the stairs.

I check the little alarm clock and stare at it until it was two minutes after Kagome's outburst. I smile. The door slams open and Kagome walks in, a furious look on her face. "That was my first kiss, you little brat!"

I gape at her words. Her… first… kiss… It had no effect on her at all! I scrunch my eyes and poke her in the arm. "Feh, you really don't remember."

I sense no response coming from the big-eyed girl sitting in front of me and I turn, walking calmly towards her bed.

"Wait… remember what?"

"That I had taken your first kiss seven years ago." I notice the dimness of the room and feel myself go into shock. I forgot… it has been a month since I last transformed… which meant… I suppress my anxiety to get away from Kagome and sit on her bed.

"Seven… years ago…? But t-that's impossible… w-we just met three weeks ago, right? R-right?" I close my eyes at hearing her nervous stutters. Why was she nervous?

"On second thought, if you're talking about recent matters, I kissed you that night at the tree, and that night when you thought I was a dream." I chuckle, trying not to look at Kagome. She keeps silent, as if trying to piece things together.

There was silence for nearly half an hour, for neither of us spoke. Then, as I feel the rising darkness and the emptiness in the sky, I tell her my secret, "Wake up, Kagome. Stop dreaming."

I feel my energy wrap around my body and I close my eyes once again. The light is probably surrounding me, as Sango described once when I tested it, but I cannot see it. I see nothing except for Kagome's teary face as she sobbed into the pillow she has somehow acquired.

I've made her cry again.

* * *

Sango bit her lip as she sat herself carefully on the tree outside Kagome's room. Her eyes went from Inu-Yasha's transformation to Kagome's sobbing form, her heart clenching at the sight of the two. She knew, even if no one else realized, that Inu-Yasha had pushed himself far to see Kagome. He had pushed himself beyond his limits, beyond his caring for reputation and dignity. In fact, he didn't even care if he loses his life.

He loved her that much.

But he wouldn't admit it to anyone after he was given his shrunken form. Perhaps he has even gone so far to clear his mind of all thoughts just to focus on two things.

Kagome and his task.

Sango knew that his task was an important one, it was one of the reasons she returned almost immediately after she left. She was just going to talk to Kaede when the old healer had located her first. She had advised Sango to go back to Kagome's time and watch over Inu-Yasha. Somehow, Kaede had known that he was about to complete his task. It was about time too… he only had three months at the most.

Sango was nervous. There was only a week left for Inu-Yasha to complete his task, he had better not screw this up.

The transformation was complete. Inu-Yasha was in his hanyou form for the first and last time in Kagome's time. If Kagome does not accept the truth this time, there will be no hope… Sango was scared for the hanyou. She was scared for Kagome. She was scared for Sengoku-Jidai and what the future will bring.

* * *

I study my silver-white hair silently, trailing my fingers down a few stray strands that had blown past my face. It was just like Kaede promised. One last transformation, hanyou. My gaze settle on Kagome, examining her tear-streaked face, ears perking at every little sniffle she emits.

"T-this… isn't happening…"

I ignore her statement and look straight into her eyes, noting the sudden flashes that pass through those orbs every little while. It's working, her memories are returning to her. Perhaps too fast for her own good, too. Sango's presence startles me, but it is only natural that she is here. I cast a wary glance out the window, locating the demon exterminator's shadowed form immediately. There is tension surrounding her. Feh.

I feel worried, even though I will never find myself admitting it. Lifting my head, I take a few steps toward Kagome, kneeling beside her chair. I lift a clawed finger and slid it under her chin, directing her eyes to meet mine. I notice fear and unbelieving in them, as I predicted.

"I'm sorry." It is a blunt statement, perhaps. Curt, yet short, but I notice my words taking effect on her. I pull her off the chair and into my embrace, careful to be gentle with a human body. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Kagome took in a deep, shuddery breath and pulled herself roughly away from Inu-Yasha. "You're dead… you died five years ago, when you p-protected me… when you… " She swallows and try to keep more tears from rolling down her face.

"No… do I look dead to you?" Kagome noted the slight sarcasm in his voice.

"This is a lie. You're a lie. I tried so hard to forget, I tried so hard, Inu-Yasha! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you had been reborn? How could you do this to me?" Kagome stood up and backed away from the hanyou.

"It's not a lie, Kagome! And I was never reborn."

Kagome lifted a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes fixed on Inu-Yasha.

"I was never reborn because I never died. The only way to keep me alive was to cast a spell to shrink my body and put me to sleep for four years. When I awoke, I was back in my original form and they told me you've sealed your memories away along with the Shikon. They told me that I could see you if I returned to the child I was again, so I wouldn't create a disturbance when I passed through the well with the Shikon inactive.

"I agreed and went, and that's when you found me in your backyard. It's important, Kagome, that you understand this fact. I was sent here not by force, but by will. I was that man in your _dreams_. I told you to wake up, and to stop dreaming. I left clues and hints since I could not speak, but you didn't understand. You didn't understand, and I had to take difficult measures. This form is a last resort, Kagome. You have to believe me."

"No… no… you're not him… This is a lie! Get away from me! Get away!" Kagome spun around and rushed out the room, ignoring the desperate calling of her lie. She had to get away, she didn't want to remember. She sealed her memory so she could start again, but her memory has been unsealed by a simple action from a certain hanyou. No… it was all a lie.

A lie.

* * *

Sango groaned and broke a twig off from a nearby branch. She aimed and threw it at Kagome's window, earning Inu-Yasha's attention. She waited patiently as he strolled over lifelessly, trying to find a way to open the window. Sango rolled her eyes and pointed at the simple latch. Amused, she watched as Inu-Yasha lifted the little latch and opened the window. Finally… took him a while.

She jumped in the room, sitting herself on the bed. "Didn't I tell you not to mess this up? Didn't I?"

Sango noticed the droop in Inu-Yasha's eyes and the loss of the light that usually lit his golden orbs. "Well… aren't you going to get her? You only have a week left!"

"How can I? You know her, she's stubborn like that." There was a sigh from the hanyou.

Sango sighed. "You'll have to find a way, Inu-Yasha. You know the consequences if you don't."

"Feh."

X.X I'm getting bad at writing... Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. :) I have one more chapter and that's it. There might be an epilogue if I don't feel like writing a sequel, or there might be a sequel. There'll most likely be a prequel, but no guarantees. Comments?


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. My wish goddess doesn't like me. She never grants me any wishes.

Flashback: _Sango sighed. "You'll have to find a way, Inu-Yasha. You know the consequences if you don't."_

_"Feh."_

Tainted

Chapter 8

I know the consequences. I know them too well. It has been two days since Kagome had her outburst. We ignore each other these days, and I am running out of time as well. Well, she ignores me, even though I try to talk to her. I can't forget the fact that she doesn't believe me, nor can I ignore it. I don't know what to think, with only three days till my deadline. What would happen then? I would be called back to Sengoku Jidai and will remain there until Kagome comes. Chances are unlikely, though, since her memory would be sealed away again, her choice or not, along with the Shikon. Basically, I am her last hope.

I sigh and lean back against the coolness of the tree trunk. I groan and close my eyes. I could not think anymore. Jumping down my favorite oak tree, I run back to the house, determined to try one last time.

Upon reaching the house, I slam the front door open and run past Kagome's startled mother, hopping up the stairs with an air or urgency. I knew where she was. Without knocking, I open the door to her room, somewhat preparing for her "Knock before you enter" speech. There was none. She did not look at me at all. I dangerously take in a breath of air and tries to contain the anger that has built up within me. There was still no response. I huff loudly and stomp over to Kagome, spinning her chair around so she could face me. She looks away. That was it. That was the last straw. I explode.

"Damn it! Will you just look at me?!" I yell, frustration churning within me. I swear, Kagome will always be this stubborn no matter how much she changes. I realize I am desperate for her to believe me, as well as how hard it is for her. I twitch my ears, a movement of familiarity to Kagome. She glances towards me and catches my eyes. I cackle inwardly. She has never been able to pull away once we make eye contact. As of my expectations, she stars frozen to the spot, helplessness engulfing her eyes.

"I know this is hard for you, but everything I've said is true." I probe her gently.

"How…?" The words are soft, but I caught them.

My ears give a twitch. "I have one change left…I want to see you again, so please comeback with me." I pause, carefully choosing my next words. "Sango and Miroku are waiting, Shippou is there as well, and Kaede… we can help you remember…" I trail off, mind blank as for what to say next.

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk?" She ignored my speech. My ears twitch annoyingly.

"I didn't know, you idiot!"

"If you are Inu-Yasha, prove it."

I stare at her. Prove it? That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. "Fine."

"Fine. Tell me why you're here."

I oggled. Swallowing, I licked my lips and proceeded with my upcoming speech. "When I… when you thought I had died, you kept shaking me. I don't remember much, just waking up at Kaede's. When I awoke, I was told you left in a daze. I wanted to go after you, but I couldn't move much."

"Too weak huh?"

I glare at her. "I don't remember much after that, just waking up and falling back asleep. When I regained most of my powers, I asked to go to your world. They told me I couldn't, because it had been five years and you had forced yourself to forget, sealing the Shikon with you. I told them I would force you to remember again, and they finally let me go. They put me in this form, allowing me to sneak through the portal without being detected and accomplish my task. Sango was put in charge of checking up on things. I was prevented from talking, because there wasn't enough power to enable me to do so. The only reason I can talk now is probably because I have barely three days left to bring you back, and that eases the power used a little. Damn it Kagome, come back with me." I squeeze my eyes shut before blinking them open again.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't get it! Go with you to where? Why can't you just leave me alone?" My confidence collapses at those words. Everything I said had no effect on her. She gives a slight jolt and her eyes dim. From past experience, I realize she is having another spasm of memories. I ignore it and follow my instincts.

"Because I love you!"

Her eyes widen along with mine. I want to slap myself for saying it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice another jolt.

"That's not true!" She screams.

I look up at her and wince. She put a hole in my heart when I notice the tears flowing down her face. I open my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "You loved Kikyou, and you still do!"

My jaw drop as her thudding footsteps disappears from my hearing range, but the desperate look she had was forever etched in my brain. I groan and fall back on her bed. Since when did I love Kikyou? I think she much have not finished remembering. I clutch my head and stare up at the ceiling. I had screwed up my last change, and the hole in my heart is not helping.

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk and thought about what Inu-Yasha had said to her. Outside the rain poured as lightning flashed repeatedly, echoing her depressing thoughts. None of it is true. It's just a crappy coincidence that the hanyou she loved five years ago is visiting her now as a chibi and telling her that he had not died. It was just all a bad, bad dream. Right?

Part of her kept telling her it was true. Could it be true? She didn't think so. Her hand reached for the left drawer of her desk. She couldn't pull back her hand. If it were true, then the Shikon no Tama would be in there. Had she really sealed it away? Why couldn't she remember anything? Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to remember like Inu-Yasha tells her to, she really did. But she couldn't. There was a big hole in her memory that she couldn't fill back in. She pulled the drawer open, hoping for the answer to her lost memories. The jewel gleamed back at her as Kagome's mind blanked. Gaping, she cautiously tapped the jewel and felt the warmth of its dormant power spreading throughout her body. Visions made full impact on her mind as she shot up, taking in big gulps of air. It had been three days since she ran from Inu-Yasha's explanation. He had said he only had three days left. She hadn't seen the child all day. She groaned and bit her lip, drawing blood. Knocking over her chair, she ran out of the room and grabbed an umbrella, then rushing out into the pouring rain. Perfect weather for her mood. Just perfect.

She had to get Inu-Yasha back. She understood why Inu-Yasha could access her world now. Kaede had borrowed a fraction of the Shikon's jewel by taking advantage of the powerful bond between Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Woot, the power of love. She found herself laughing bitterly at the corny phrase. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Slipping and sliding in the muddy mulch, she screamed his name.

"Inu-Yasha!"

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed and ran blindly through the rain. "Wait!" She saw a shimmer of silver to her right and turned wildly, catching but a glimpse of a small form. It was heading towards the well. "Wait, no wait!" The rain blinded her vision and her heart was pounding in her ears. Pure adrenaline washed her over and she gasped, swallowing the unwanted rainwater that quickly flooded her mouth.

"Inu-Yasha!" She called again, squinting her eyes to keep her sight on the small, blurry figure. Blinking rapidly to keep water out of her eyes, she shook her head and took another step. She had to get to the well because Inu-Yasha does… before it sealed shut forever.

She could see the well now, and increased her steps, pulling her feet from the mulch that continued to pull her down. "Inu-Yasha!" Again and again, Kagome called, but there was no response from the child who was now lowering himself into the well. Finally, she reached the old wooden hole, and she leapt towards it, grabbing onto a disappearing hand.

"I love you!" Golden orbs widened and a light shined from the well. Kagome felt herself being pulled down. She couldn't help but smile. She was finally going home.

But as the rain continued to soak her, she realized she was losing her grip. Both hands were slick with rain, and both hands tried desperately to hold on to each other, but it was too late. Kagome cried out as the bright, devastated eyes shot her a look before disappearing among the darkness.

_No…_ Her mind screamed. _No… she was going home! What had happened? NO!_ Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she slid down the well and clawed at the muddy earth, desperate hopes now in vain. Sobbing, she leaned against the side of the well and buried her face in her hands.

She had lost him once again.

Yersh! I'm done! XD There might be an epilogue if you guys want one. Because if most people want it to end here, then I don't think there's a need to give it a happy ending... :) It's your decision, I'll be tallying. ;) Oh... and there will most likely be a PREquel. No sequels... nope.  



	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. (Or tranny's poem. ;3 I LOVE you! smooch)

****

Black and White to Grey

__

White rain slipping down void black sky

Disappearing with the day

Tainted angel's silver feathers fly

No light left to play.

Dripping down long-tarnished glass__

Rivulets of cold fire

Trapped with aged black brass

Impaled on silver spire.

Reflected sky on water pooled

Rain falling from both sides

Mind's eye becomes fooled

Water flow controlled by tides.

White rain bleeds down void black sky

Leaving path of grey in wake

Dark world with flow fades on by

No pain in trail they make.

Black and white to grey and back

Back to black and white to grey

On and on to never give slack

Till the sun brings colored day.

Black and white to grey,

Grey to dawn and colored day,

Day to black and white again,

To grey and forever to begin.

Black and white to grey…

-- Tran

Tainted

Epilogue

Kagome didn't want it to end here, she couldn't let it end here. As the rain silently soaked her to the bone, her hand automatically flew to her bare neck. She felt around for the familiar warmth of the jewel and found nothing. She felt naked without it, she needed the jewel. Kagome blinked as a warm tingling spread up her left arm and she looked down. Her hand was clutching desperately onto the pearl-colored jewel, and she didn't even notice that she had taken it along with her.

Would she spend eternity with Inu-Yasha? Is she willing to make that sacrifice? What about her family, and her life here in the modern times? And Souta… could she leave her beloved little brother? Kagome gulped and stroked the Shikon, her mind churning different thoughts.

And then she knew. It really was that simple, it wasn't hard at all.

As a bright light wrapped itself around Kagome, she smiled. That's all she wanted. That was all.

She just wanted to go home.

--

Kagome squinted her eyes at the bright sunlight that lit the grassy ground. Was she…? She turned as stutters sounded behind her.

"Kagome… KAGOME-CHAN!" She squealed in surprise as a bundle of fur plastered itself onto her sleeve.

She gasped, "Shippou!"

"You came back! You really came back!" Shippou grinned widely.

"Yes… I did…" Kagome smiled softly. But if she was at Sengoku-Jidai, that would mean the spell was broken…? And Inu-Yasha- she blinked. "Where's Inu-Yasha?"

"He's somewhere… I don't know. When he came back, he was practically crying because you didn't come back with him and he was really sad and he went off somewhere. But he will be okay now because you're BACK!" Shippou smiled happily and hugged Kagome.

"What? Crying?" Kagome's mind whirled.

"No, _practically_ crying. Inu-Yasha never cries. He was just really moody…"

"So where is he…?" Kagome bit her lip.

"I don't know, the last I saw of him was when he entered the woods."

The woods… Kagome's mind started churning again.

__

"I found you…" She gasped as someone pressed her against the tree, soft lips covering her own. She kissed them back slowly, not daring to breathe.

Kagome inhaled sharply.

__

The man's scent reminded her of something… back to the forest… the night… the kiss… the oak tree. No… the willow tree…

She held her breath.

__

"On second thought, if you're talking about recent matters, I kissed you that night at the tree…"

The tree… Kagome whipped around and ran towards the line of trees that towered above her, leaving a dazed Shippou behind.

--

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome murmured to herself as she pushed aside offending branches and leaves that glued themselves to her face. "You stupid jerk…"

Kagome sighed as she came to the clearing. Looking around, she spied the willow tree from five years ago, when she had claimed it as her tree… where Inu-Yasha kissed her the third time in a week. Wow, she had still kept track. She grinned to herself and strolled towards the willow tree. It brought back so many memories… she chuckled bitterly. Not that all the memories were what she would have liked to remember…

---

__

"You idiot, stop running around the stupid tree!"

Kagome took in a deep breath as she sprinted past the tree and ran straight ahead, "I'm not running around it!"

"Stop running, wench!" Inu-Yasha growled.

"I will if you'll stop chasing me! I'm freezing to death!" Kagome shouted back.

"I'll stop chasing you if you stop running!"

"You first!"

"Stupid wench!"

"Jerk face!"

"…"

"Ha! I win!"

"Feh."

Kagome gasped as she was tackled from behind and wrestled to the floor. "Sit!" She squirmed out of the hanyou's grasp and stood up, shivering. "It's so cold…"

Inu-Yasha lifted himself from the ground. "Only because you were too stupid to wear something warmer."

"Stop saying I'm stupid…" Kagome glared at him.

"Feh."

Kagome turned and sighed, glancing towards the distant huts. "I'm going back…" She blinked as a thicker layer of fabric was placed carefully on her shoulders. "Wha-?"

"You said you were cold."

Kagome glanced at the hanyou, who was now stalking towards their source of shelter. She smiled and ran up to him, trailing only a step behind Inu-Yasha. "Thanks."

--

Well, it depends, actually. Kagome found it ironic that she came all the way back to Sengoku-Jidai to see a certain inu-hanyou, leaving her family behind and all of that stuff… and now what? She couldn't even spot a glimmer of red or a shine of silver. He was supposed to be here, it was supposed to just be that way. It was the tree after all, a place where they had agreed to meet unconsciously… not that they ever do. Albeit the fact that they always sought out each other's presence here.

"Kagome…?"

She whirled around, only to come face to face with a startled Inu-Yasha. Her eyes widened and she propelled herself into his arms, clinging onto bright red fabric.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome twitched as her mind processed his words slowly. "What?" She blinked. "What?! I come all the way here and made the stupid final wish and I ditch my family and crawled through stupid branches and that's all you can say to me?! No I missed you's or sorry's or whatever? That's it? I can't believe you! Don't you have a shred of decency left in y-" Kagome was cut off as his lips sealed hers in a swift motion.

"Shut up, wench."

Kagome had never been happier to hear those words. She laughed and hugged Inu-Yasha, drowning in the smile he shone back at her. It was one of those rare times when he smiled genuinely, and she was so relieved that she caught that smile.

"I can't go back, Inu-Yasha…" Kagome muttered soberly.

"You told me that." The voice he gave her was gentle, comforting, but Kagome knew he could never understand her feelings. She lifted a hand and touched the jewel that once again took its place around her neck.

"Do you think I'll ever see them again?" Kagome whispered as her eyes filled and her voice cracked.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"If you truly love them, then yes." He embraced her swiftly.

Kagome blinked. What a rare phenomenon it was for Inu-Yasha to act like this… but she didn't care. He was trying to comfort her, and Kagome couldn't have felt more joy. "So, does that mean I'll see you a lot too?" She narrowed her eyes mockingly.

"What?"

Kagome blushed, "I 'truly love' you…"

Inu-Yasha laughed, a deep, rich laugh that filled the air and embedded itself in Kagome's mind. "You idiot."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "You did NOT just say that!"

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Do you have hearing problems?"

"What?! You jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Asshole!"

"Wench."

"Stupid… demon person…" Kagome trailed off.

"I love you."

Kagome raised her head, eyes wide. And as the sun continued to shine through the leafy greenery nestled above their heads, Kagome smiled and the whole world was lifted off her shoulders. Everything would be okay.

--

-EXTRA-

Kagome slapped Inu-Yasha on the arm, "Say it like you mean it!"

"I mean it, you wench!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because! It's not… nice…" Kagome sprinted past the willow tree and turned sharply, making a full circle as Inu-Yasha chased her.

"You idiot, not this again!"

Kagome chortled as birds sang their songs. And alas… life as we know it (or at least Kagome's life) is officially over.

In the distance, Shippou wondered why the all the winged creatures near the big, nice clearing where he often wandered to had just flown away. And as he perked his ears, he could hear, just faintly, the sound of screaming and yelling. He grinned. Yep. Kagome-chan's back.

Oh wow. I'm actually done! XD Well, I hope you guys liked the epilogue… I ran out of ideas, so it's really rushed, but I tried to stretch it at the end so it's not that short of a chapter. Thanks everyone for supporting me with this story! And please leave comments if you want a prequel or not. Once again, I'll be tallying. ;) Oh… and a prequel is not the same as a sequel, in case you didn't know. I had a couple of people email me asking me to write the prequel but I think they meant sequel… in anyway, if there will be a prequel, it will be what happened to Inu-Yasha and Kagome five years ago. Once again, thanks to everyone who helped me through this fic! :)


End file.
